


Let It Snow

by peggy_hamilton



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23099251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peggy_hamilton/pseuds/peggy_hamilton
Summary: just some Christmas fluff with Seb and your daughter
Relationships: Sebastian Stan/You
Kudos: 3





	Let It Snow

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on my tumblr justthinkingofwaystoavoidbusses
> 
> original request: Can you write about Seb and reader, where they are married and are decorating for Christmas with their kid. While singing Christmas songs and at the end of it all they end up watching Christmas movies. Such as The Nightmare Before Christmas, Home Alone, etc. Something like that. Please. - anon

“Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow,” you all harmonised as best you could as you decorated the tree, little Rosie singing the loudest of all you. You and Seb shared a smile over her head as she carefully draped a bauble over a branch near the bottom and nodded seriously.

“Ready to put on the angel?” Seb asked, hoisting up your four year old to his waist. Rosie nodded eagerly, making grabby hands at the angel you held in your hands, you passed it over and she reached up to place it on top of the tree and squealed in delight.

You quickly grabbed your camera and snapped a shot of Seb and Rosie grinning like idiots, “That’s a keeper,” you smiled. “What now?”

“Movies!” Rosie yelled.

Seb laughed and set her down on the floor, “Which one sweetie? Home Alone? You love that.”

“Or Elf, another favourite,” you commented to Seb as Rosie scurried over to the pile of DVD’s.

“Nightmare Before Christmas.”

“The Santa Claus Movie.” You and Seb named the movies Rosie made you watch every year, you walked over and saw that sure enough she had all those movies piled up next to her and a few others you had forgotten about. “Which first?”

Rosie thrust The Grinch into your hands and you passed it to Seb to put in the DVD player, you picked up Rosie and brought her into the kitchen to make some hot chocolate and put some snacks in bowls to bring out. When you returned Seb had started the movie up and brought down some blankets, Rosie ran at the sofa and jumped onto the pile of blankets and pillows.

You and Seb laughed as you all snuggled up together underneath them and pressed play on the movie, you watched each of the ones Rosie had set out even after she had fallen asleep and you knew she would want to watch the ones she missed tomorrow. Rosie had fallen asleep in Sebs arms and you reached for your camera and took another shot, “Another keeper,” you whispered quietly with a smile.

Seb smiled over at you, “Can I just say that the two of you are the best gifts I could get this year.”

You blushed and ducked your head, “Thanks. But I don’t know, I think I can top it.”

He raised his eyebrow at you, “Oh yeah, how?” he challenged.

You smirked, “Let’s just say there’s gonna be one more under the blankets next year.”

Seb frowned for a second then it dawned on him and his eyes went wide, “You’re…!?”

You smiled and nodded, “Yup, I’m pregnant.”

“Oh my god!” he exclaimed as quietly as he could so as not to wake Rosie, his smile couldn’t get any bigger, “How long have you known?”

“A month or so, I wanted to make sure.”

“This is amazing,” he smiled, leaning over to kiss you softly, “I love you.”

“I love you, too.”


End file.
